1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a semiconductor light receiving device.
2. Description of the Related Act
International Publication No. WO2011-089949 discloses a compound semiconductor photodiode array. The photodiode array is combined with a silicon read-out integrated circuit (ROIC) to constitute a photodetector module.
Image sensors include, for example, a photodiode array that includes a plurality of photodiodes. Such a photodiode array is classified into a planar-type photodiode array and a mesa-type photodiode array. In the mesa-type photodiode array, pixels are arranged at higher density as compared with the planar-type photodiode array. By arranging pixels at high density, a high-resolution image sensor is produced. In image sensors including a mesa-type photodiode array, each of the photodiodes includes a mesa structure. In addition, the mesa structure includes an optical absorption layer having a super-lattice structure, for example. The super-lattice structure included in the optical absorption layer is exposed in an atmosphere at a side surface of the mesa structure. In general, the exposed side surface of the mesa structure is covered with a passivation film to protect the side surface of the mesa structure.